Behind this hazel eyes
by madame-gallifrey
Summary: One shot inspirado en la canción "Behind this Hazel Eyes" de Kelly Clarkson.


_BEHIND THIS HAZEL EYES._

.Sabía que no podía durar, que no podía ser real, que tenía que ser un sueño, por que todo era conocí en el cine, cuándo te colaste delante mío para pedir las , y poco a poco nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Nos casamos hace 2 dos años, dos años en los que habías ías pasado de ser cariñoso y protector, conmigo a tratarme como a un felpudo...Cómo dirían algunos aquello fue el principio del fin…

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong. Now I can´t breathe, no I can´t sleep  
I'm barely hanging on"_

. Ya no veía felicidad en tu mirada salvo cuándo llegabas tarde, por que te quedabas trabajando , y te comportabas de forma extraña,te sobresaltabas si cogía tu teléfono, y lo escondías para que no pudiese me atendías y ansiabas irte a esos cambios pero no les daba quería hacerlo.

.Todo continuo así, hasta que un día, te fuiste a duchar y dejaste tu teléfono en la mesa del comedor. Sonó. Me acerqué a cogerlo, decidida, aunque en el fondo de mi alma temía lo que pudiese descubrir. Contesté, con lo que intente que fuera, una voz decidida -- ¿Diga?

¿_Eddie_? ¿Eres tú?-El pulso se me acelero, .Era una voz……de mujer. No llegué a contestar, no tuve fuerzas para hacerlo; lo intenté, pero no pude articular palabra alguna- la mujer poseedora de aquella voz continuo...-Cariño no sabes cuánto te extrañ si vienes ya, dijiste que le dirías a tu estúpida mujer, que irías a trabajar y vendrías a las ocho en punto, y de eso ya hace media hora, vienes o que? ¿Edward?

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won´t get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes´´_

Sentí el mundo derrumbarse a mis pienso podía .Tú….no podías haberme echo podías haberme engañ parte de mi mente me recordaba que había indicios de ello.-_Todo estaba claro, pero no has querido verlo_ ,dijo una voz en mi interior _cállate_ le contesté...Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, bajando a toda velocidad por mis mejillas.

-¿Edward?-volvió a decir la voz devolviéndome a la realidad

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life _

_now all that's left of me_

_is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_cause I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hangin' on_

-Edward no está -Dije, queriendo sonar decidida, pero mi voz salió tremola ..Colgué y me senté en la silla que tenía a mi lado. Lentamente subí las manos a mi cara, y llore, llore todo lo que pude ,por el engaño, por todos estos años…por ti…. para después dirigirme a la cocina para intentar

Salistes de la ducha, y te el teléfono, y te redirigiste a la cocina.

-Cariño, me voy trabajar.

-Pero es sábado,-dije esperando tu ía saber cuántas veces me habida mentido para irte con ella….

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes.._

-Pero yo tengo responsabilidades. Tengo trabajo. No cómo tú. Además me necesitan. Volveré tarde. Hasta luego.- Y dicho esto te fuiste.

Tus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.``_Yo tengo responsabilidades, no como tú _´´ No, no tenía…

Pero,¿Por qué no? Porque él me había pedido que dejara el trabajo para estar juntos. Y yo actuando estúpidamente le hice caso.`_hasta luego _´ No. No iba a haber un hasta luego..Lo tenia claro. Me iba a ir de allí...Iba a alejarme de él para siempre. Sí. Lo haría. Es más, él ya me había demostrado lo que me quería, pues ni siquiera se había percatado de que había, llorado, una prueba de cuánto le quería. La imagen de Carlos con aquella mujer se apoderó de su imaginación, desbastándola . Lo había decidido. No volvería a pasar por esto nunca. No podría soportarlo. No. Nunca más…

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

Se dirigió a la habitación y empezó a hacer su tenía casi acabada cuándo él llegó.. Al no verla entró a la habitación.Y en cuanto vio la maleta lo intuyó y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Bella. No te vayas, por me dejes.

-Edward. Quítate, me tapas el paso.

El empezó a llorar. Inútiles lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Por favor Bella. No me dejes aquí solo.

-Creo que podrás conseguirte una acompañante.

-No lo volveré a lo prometo –imploró.

Su teléfono sonó.

-Maldita sea-murmuro él por lo bajo.

-Es ella, verdad? Contesta Edward

El negó con la cabeza

-,¡¡Maldita sea contesta!!

El tragó saliva pero lo hizo.

-Eddie, eres tú?

-Si, maldita sea Tanya, ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues si ya habías arreglado eso con tu mujer. Dijiste que después vendrías. Era para recordártelo .Adiós.

Y colgó. Bella le miró alzando una ceja,

-No lo volveré a lo prometo..Dijo imitando su voz.-¿Qué decías? No soy estúpida sabes?,Lo fui….fui una estúpida al creerte! Por creer que me querías….Pero te prometo que nunca más lo haré., -Dijo con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-Ahora apártate. Me voy de aquí...

Bella.-murmuro él -Por favor. No te vayas, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.-suplicó

-Lo siento, _Eddie _– dijo remarcando el mote con el que le llamaba su amante-, pero no puedo creerte...adiós. Esto ya se acabó.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_Behind these hazel eyes.._


End file.
